ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Humungousaur (Classic)
Humungousaur is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Vaxasaurian from the planet Terradino. Appearance Humungousaur is about 12 feet tall and can grow bigger at will, up to about 60 feet. When he grows, his dinosaur features become more pronounced, growing Stegosaur-like plates on his back, a crest on his forehead and spikes on his tail. Also, on his shoulders three plates separate and grow, giving him a more ferocious look. His skin is hard, brown and a sort of beige color and he has a somewhat humanoid body. When he grows, his tail gains big spikes. Humungousaur wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Humungousaur wears black underwear and a green sash across his chest containing the Omnitrix symbol. Powers and Abilities Humungousaur possesses incredible strength and a thick layer of skin which provides vast resistance to injury. Humungousaur proved that he is very strong by lifting a building without increasing his size and throwing it on Ultimate Aggregor, sending him flying. According to Eugene, Humungousaur is strong enough to lift Way Big. Humungousaur has the power to increase his own body size and mass. He can grow up to 60 ft. His strength increases as he grows. In Vilgax Attacks and Cosmic Destruction, Humongousaur can do a Shoulder Charge and make shockwaves by slamming the ground. Humungousaur can generate his dinosaur features without changing size. Humungousaur is durable enough to survive in space for a few minutes. Humungousaur is quite agile for his size, as he could somersault onto one of the Forever Knight's battle horses in Eye of the Beholder. Alien Force *Humungousaur first appeared in Ben 10 Returns: Part 2, Humungousaur battled some DNAliens and a Highbreed. *In All That Glitters, Humungousaur stopped a bridge from collapsing *In Max Out, Humungousaur battled DNAliens. *In Pier Pressure, Humungousaur saved Baz-El from an exploding ship. *In Paradox, Humungousaur saved Hugo from getting sucked into Paradox's time machine. *In Be-Knighted, Humungousaur scared Squire into telling him the truth of the Dragon. *In Darkstar Rising, Humungousaur was defeated by Darkstar. Later, Humungosaur defeated Darkstar. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Negative Humungousaur battled the Forever Knights and later battled Swampfire. Humungousaur battled Negative Jetray. *In Grounded, Humungousaur saved Kevin from a Highbreed. *In Voided, Humungousaur battled D'Void. *In Inside Man, Humungousaur battled some DNAliens. *In Unearthed, Humungousaur battled Tiny. *In War of the Worlds: Part 2, Humungousaur escaping, Azmuth, Gwen and Kevin from prison in Augstaka. *In Alien Swarm, Humungousaur battled a big rock made of Nanochips. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Humungousaur was defeated by Vilgax. *In Simple, Humungousaur ended the debate of Red Team & Blue Team. *In Don't Fear the Repo, Humungousaur showed Judge Domstol the Omnitrix's ability to turn Ben into aliens. *In Single-Handed, Humungousaur battled Sunder twice. *In If All Else Fails, Humungousaur tried stopping Highbreed Tree Monster, but failed. *In Ghost Town, Humungousaur battled an alien in a golf course. *In Busy Box, Humungousaur battled the Naljian Destructor. *In Primus, Azmuth as Humungousaur battled Vilgax, but was defeated. *In The Secret of Chromastone, Humungousaur battled Vilgax. *In Above and Beyond, Humungousaur pretended to capture Grandpa Max. He was later defeated by the Plumbers' Helpers. *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Humungousaur battled Negative Humungousaur. But he was defeated as Negative Humungousaur went Ultimate. *In The Final Battle: Part 2, Vigax's bioids as thousands of Humungousaurs, many were defeated by Negative Ultimate Humungousaur, but remaining ones managed to tire Negative Ultimate Humungousaur out and defeated him. Ultimate Alien *Humungousaur returned to Ultimate Alien in Fame, scaring some reporters away. *In Duped, sensitive Humungousaur battled the Forever Knights. *In Video Games, Humungousaur's attacks were scanned by Oliver. Humungousaur later failed to defeat the Stalker. *In Too Hot To Handle, Humungousaur battled Surgeon before going ultimate. *In Hero Time, Humungousaur beats Captain Nemesis in a train throwing contest. He later confronts Overlord and goes ultimate. *In Ultimate Aggregor, Humungousaur failed to stop Aggregor from absorbing the five aliens. *In Map of Infinity, Humungousaur was defeated by Ultimate Aggregor. *In Deep, Humungousaur scared away some fish aliens while drowning. *In Where the Magic Happens, Humungousaur was crystallized by Adwaita, so he goes ultimate. *In Perplexahedron, Humungousaur was hit by some lasers on planet Perplexahedron. Later, he battled some guards. *In ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage, Humungousaur accidently inhaled some alien drug dust and attacked Gwen. *In The Enemy of My Enemy, Humungousaur goes ultimate & battled Ultimate Kevin. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Humungousaur battled Vulkanus to find out about Kevin. *In Eye of the Beholder, Humungousaur battled Forever Knights. *In The Big Story, Clone Ben as Humungousaur failed to capture Jimmy. *In Girl Trouble, Humungousaur battled Antonio before going ultimate. *In Revenge of the Swarm, a tiny dream Humungousaur was defeated by a clone of Victor Valadis. *In The Creature From Beyond, Humungousaur battled Sir Cyrus. *In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Humungousaur battled Animo and his mutant frogs. *In Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, Humungousaur battled Prisoner 775. *In The Ultimate Sacrifice, Humungousaur battled a red robot before going Ultimate. *In Solitary Alignment, Humungousaur is used twice to fight Sir George. The second time he goes ultimate. *In Inspector Number 13, Gwen was turned into Humungousaur before she turned into Upchuck. *In Couples Retreat, he was used before going Ultimate. *In Catch a Falling Star, Humungousaur was used to impress Ms. Nocturne, so Gwen could get additional information from her. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, Humungousaur battled Vilgax and Gwen. Specials *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Humungousaur came out of the inter-dimensional rift and battled Rex Salazar. He was then used by Alpha. Appearances Naming and Translations Trivia *Humungousaur is Ben's first transformation in ''Ultimate Alien. *Humungousaur is the first alien used on screen by Albedo. *In Ben 10: Game Creator, Humungousaur's name is misspelled "Humongousaur". *Dwayne McDuffie said Dee Bradley Baker doesn't like doing Humungousaur's voice too much, as it's hard on his throat. See also *Humungousaur Gallery *Ultimate Humungousaur Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Live-action aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Clone Transformations Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Strength Aliens Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens